


Celestial

by Sugarless_GiRL



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, But Iruka is even worse, Discord: Umino Hours, Kakashi is bad at feelings, M/M, Umino Hours Discord Server 60 Mins To Gift Exchange, but I tried my best ;_;, celestial, green - Freeform, implied sasunaru but its just a teensy, its really rushed ;_;, like sasuke is barely in here at all, theme: masks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:48:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23078113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugarless_GiRL/pseuds/Sugarless_GiRL
Summary: Kakashi asks Iruka to make him a watch. Really, it's just another excuse to see him.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Comments: 7
Kudos: 64
Collections: 60 Mins To Gift - Masks





	Celestial

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hkandi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hkandi/gifts).



> Written for hkandi for the Umino Hours 60-minute challenge. I did not proofread at all so apologies in advance if you catch anything. Hopefully nothing too glaring makes it hard to read.
> 
> Theme: Masks  
> Keywords: Green, Celestial
> 
> I had a lot of fun with this but I wish I could've had more time to fully flesh out the story and setting. Definitely gonna add this to the AU's to work on in the future. Maybe I'll get to it, maybe I won't. We'll see ;)
> 
> And hkandi, I hope you enjoy, darling!

Kakashi strode into the shop without the confidence befitting the God of the Skies. He more or less scampered in, looking left and right to make sure no one was around to see him visit the Deities’ main (and beloved) Artificer, Umino Iruka. Anko, once an apprentice to the Three Great Sages, was prone to visiting Iruka and she had made the wonderful connection that he was visiting the (pretty) brunette far more than necessary or even normal. Clearly, she was annoyed that Kakashi was taking up Iruka’s time so that the Artificer didn’t have time to goof off with her. Good.

He pushed aside the curtain that hid the back of the shop from the rest of the patrons. Kakashi had come here often enough that Iruka decided that it was easier to just have him stick around in the back shop as he fixed the artifacts that Kakashi was oh, so, very prone to breaking. It was not at all an excuse to see Iruka more often.

The workshop was reasonably messy meaning Iruka was in the middle of a project. Kakashi felt a spike of guilt for even requesting the celestial watch to be made. However, that guilt was immediately dashed when he saw Sasuke right next to Iruka, leaning over something on the table in front of him. Of his three students, Sasuke was perhaps the best option to have in this situation. Sakura was far too perceptive and was constantly trying to set them up “subtly” whereas Naruto usually ended up taking Iruka’s attention for the majority of the time. Kakashi wasn’t jealous at all. At least Sasuke knew how to mind his own damn business.

“Kakashi-san?” Iruka said with a surprised expression, “You weren’t supposed to be here for another two hours.”

“Maa, I had some free time to kill. Thought I’d stop by and just….hang out….”

Iruka nodded his head as though it made sense for the literal God of “weather patterns” to be hanging out, casually, as though he didn’t have any responsibilities. Sasuke’s expression indicated that he knew that all of this was utter and absolute bullshit.

“Well, feel free to sit where you usually do. I’m just finishing some last minute changes that Sasuke wanted.” Iruka said, smiling at his former student, warmly. Kakashi did not at all swoon at the sight of Iruka’s smile.

Sasuke, his cold-hearted student, just nodded his thanks. He looked back at Kakashi and raised his eyebrows with clear judgment in his eyes. Why Sasuke was judging him was beyond Kakashi. He couldn’t even properly communicate his feelings to Naruto. Really, they were in the same boat.

“Alright. I’ll just...” Kakashi said, making his way to a chair that would give him the optimal view of Iruka’s ass from behind his book. Sasuke just shot him another judgment-filled look before turning back to Iruka.

* * *

Iruka waved goodbye to his former student and then turned to Kakashi. He had an idea why the God was here but he wasn’t about to take the lead anytime soon. Seeing Kakashi flustered was absolutely worth all the extra work he was putting in to make the things he asked of him. The previous time he had asked Iruka to make a plant that stayed forever green, even without sunlight. It was a challenge as it meant bending the rules of nature to his whims. But he enjoyed these challenges and enjoyed Kakashi’s company even more.

“Alright, Kakashi-san, I’ve nearly completed your celestial watch but I need you to look over it to make sure everything works.” Iruka said, reaching for the top of a shelf where he had purposefully put the watch at. He stretched, pretending to struggle to reach the shelf. The brunette felt a hand brush past his arm as Kakashi picked the item and handed it to him.

The God of the Skies couldn’t at all meet Iruka’s eyes. The blush that stole across his face was blatant, even as it hid behind Kakashi’s mask.

“Thank you, Kakashi-san.” Iruka said, with a hint of mischief in his tone.

“Y-you’re welcome.” Kakashi stuttered out. They stayed there a few more seconds, just looking at each other—Kakashi drinking in Iruka’s features as though he were a beautiful painting. It was enough to make Iruka blush. The brunette licked his lips and Kakashi’s pupils dilated. But the God didn’t do anything. Iruka sighed internally before slipping past Kakashi. He was supposed to leave his past of badly thought-out relationships behind. Teasing Kakashi, Lord of Winds, Destroyer of the Stars, didn’t seem like a good idea. Besides, Kakashi wasn’t making any moves anytime soon.

But the way Kakashi looked at Iruka’s lips made it especially impossible for him to resist. Everything in Iruka urged him to pull down that damned mask and kiss him. Really, what was holding him back?

 _Everything, idiot. Kakashi-san is just attracted to you. The likelihood of a relationship is slim to none. He’s got too much to worry about_.

Damn his mind for being so reasonable.

“Seems like you have a lot of stuff you need. Although, this project seems a lot more useful than the other things you requested from me.” Iruka said, opening the box containing the timepiece. Inside it was perhaps one of Iruka’s finest works in the last decade or so. A brilliant watch containing all the celestial objects in the sky, moving in real-time. He had to conscript Kurenai for her illusory magic and Shizune for the sky-records but the majority of the work—the fine tuning and delicate machinery—was all done by Iruka.

Maybe he went above and beyond this time to impress Kakashi. Kurenai and Shizune’s knowing looks weren’t even necessary as Iruka himself knew that he was only taking on these ridiculous projects on Kakashi’s behalf. Why were they dancing around again?

Right, because they both were cowards. Iruka may have wanted to drag down Kakashi’s mask to truly see him but would Kakashi want to do the same? Would he be alright with the Iruka that he so carefully tried to hide?

“It looks….really incredible.” Kakashi said, taking the watch in his hands. His eyes sparkled as he took Iruka’s creation and held it up to the light. The stars shone clearly inside the watch, even from Iruka’s position. The way the sun spun lazily and the stars blinked as they came into and out of life, just as Kakashi controlled it with a twitch of a finger. Iruka knew he outdid himself this time. It was truly one of his best works. “Wow. You’re….”

_I’m what, Kakashi-san?_

“I’m glad you like it.” Iruka said with a smile. He was pleased that Kakashi was happy. Really.

But why did he feel so empty?

“No, I mean. I thought I asked the impossible…”

“Oh, so you set me up with a task to fail?”

“Maa, that’s not what I said…”

“Really, Kakashi-san. I told you to never underestimate me.”

“I don’t,” Kakashi said, holding Iruka’s gaze with reverence. The brunette held his breath before breaking eye contact. Was he blushing??

“Anyway Kakashi-san, if that’s all, I need to clear my workshop so—” Iruka gestured to the exit, wanting the God to leave. _Please, stay longer. Really. I don’t mind._

Kakashi still stood there, with a dazed expression. “I-I love you.” He looked shocked by what he said and braced himself, as though he expected Iruka to hit him. The Artificer looked at the God.

Iruka simply smiled, walked up to him and pulled down the mask.


End file.
